


GOOSE AND GANDER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff. Friend of mine gave me 'firefly' for a challenge word and I wanted to do something fun. </p><p>Jess and Sam at home, on the couch, having a good time.  With their clothes on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOOSE AND GANDER

Sam flopped down on the couch beside Jess.

"What are you watching?" he asked, dipping into the bowl of popcorn on her lap.

Jess' eyes didn't leave the cocky captain on screen. 'Firefly'."

"Science fiction?"

"Hmm."

He watched for a few minutes. It looked fun. The captain kind of reminded him of Dean. But - he had a paper due the next morning.

Deciding to leave her to it, he started to rise. Then froze as a sultry brunette undulated onto the screen.

Within seconds, she and the cocky captain were madly eye-fucking.

"Wow."

"I know!" Jess breathed. "He's so hot!"


End file.
